


All the city lights (but only one matters)

by Caskettmyheart



Series: All they are [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief: Alex/Maggie, F/F, Fluff, Golden Retriever, cuz like, house fire, like really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caskettmyheart/pseuds/Caskettmyheart
Summary: "Sleeping on the clock, miss Luthor? I know I work well into the night but you should know better ;) - Supergirl - PS: lock your balcony door next time."AKAA concerned friend, a nighttime call and... where there's fire, there's - a dog?





	All the city lights (but only one matters)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the idea for this story in my head for a long time now. I wrote pieces of it on whatever I could find in reach, but eventually I just started writing this out a couple of says ago. It was supposed to be a bit longer, but that scene might be for another time in the series. (Yes this AU is now officially a series)
> 
> As always, enjoy  
> \-- Lina

Every once in a while, or rather more than she would like, she had a nighttime call. Someone in trouble, or an attempted robbery. She got a few nights off every once in a while but things had been pretty busy lately. Sunday there was a problem with a red light and some poor elder lady was nearly run over but swept up by Supergirl at the last second. Kara flew over the city to make sure no other lights had problems and this wasn’t some sort of hacker playing games. As she was flying around, she noticed one single light still lit in one of the biggest sky scrapers of the city, the offices of L-Corp. It was Lena’s office. Kara made a mental note to ask why in Rao’s name Lena would still be in her office this late. On a Sunday night no less. She knew Lena had a lot of work to do, Kara was aware that came with being her own boss. Still. Even she had to take a break every once in a while.

But then, on Monday, when there was a robbery she had to stop, she noticed the light was on as well. Only this time it was the middle of the night. She did a quick scan to check if she was alright, only to find Lena pacing back and forth in her office, papers in her hand, talking to herself. She couldn’t quite hear what she was saying but maybe that was best. It was probably some mumbo jumbo about figures she wouldn’t understand either way. Plus, that would be even a bigger breach of her privacy and she didn’t want to invade. Especially not behind Lena’s back.

But then yesterday, when a couple of smaller things around the city happened, and it was three AM, Kara couldn’t help but fly by to check if Lena was still in the office. As she suspected, the light was still on. Lena shouldn’t be up at this hour. She should take better care of herself. If she wasn’t sleeping, she wasn’t taking care of herself and that made Kara upset.

So to calm her mind from worrying about her, she flew straight to Lena’s office and landed on her balcony. Lena appeared to be facing away from her, sitting at her desk. Kara wasn’t sure how she was going to explain why Supergirl was there but she just knew Lena had to start taking better care of herself. She was going to tap on the window, but then she noticed Lena seemed to be … sleeping. On her desk. On a stack of papers. Well that’s not healthy for your spine – she thought. She tried to see if the window was unlocked so she could open it up. She wasn’t sure if she wanted it to be unlocked – for Lena’s safety – but that way, she could check up on Lena. It was unlocked, and she entered.

Lena looked peaceful, yet very comfortable. Kara wasn’t sure she should try to move Lena, and risk waking her up. Or just try to make her more comfortable on the desk. Or even just wake her up and order her to get her butt into her bed. So eventually, she settled on grabbing a pillow from the couch they’d had so many talks on, along with the blanket that was laying half on – half off the couch, obviously used. She walked on light steps back towards the desk and carefully put the blanket over Lena’s shoulders so that it at least kept het comfortable. Sleeping with a blanket was always better than without. Now for the difficult part, she wanted to place the papers for a pillow.

Right as she wanted to lift Lena’s head and move the papers, Lena stirred. Supergirl froze in place and held still until Lena stopped stirring while some hair fell in front of her face. Kara carefully pushed the stack of papers aside with the pillow while trying to maintain Lena’s head at the same height. Lena stirred again and Kara used that to her advantage as she quickly pushed the pillow underneath Lena’s head all the way. She let out a little victory sigh and smiled as Lena let out a little noise and nuzzled into the pillow. Kara had the urge to run her fingers through Lena’s hair and before she could restrain herself, she pushed a few strands of hair out of Lena’s face and behind her ear.

Lena was still softly asleep, and Kara figured the sooner she went to her own bed, the better. But, she didn’t want Lena to startle when she woke up, so she wrote a little note on a post-it and left it on the stack of papers previously under Lena’s head.

-

When Lena woke up with her neck aching a little and her shoulders frozen as a result of them being in the same position for hours, she took a moment to stretch out, walk around the office, and wake up. She should’ve gone home. Falling asleep while going over countless of documents was not the best for her body. But walking around the office for a while and changing into a new outfit did wonders for her mood.

It was only when she looked at herself in the mirror in one of her office closets to adjust her make-up that some thought occurred in her mind. She turned around quickly, mascara still in hand, and looked at the pillow that had definitely still been decorating her couch when she was going over those papers. She also couldn’t remember picking up the blanket that was now lazily laying on the chair before. She walked towards her desk and looked at the pillow, which was when her eyes caught the bright blue post-it note stuck to the stack of papers.

_Sleeping on the clock, miss Luthor? I know I work well into the night but you should know better ;)_

_\--Supergirl_

_PS: lock your balcony door next time._

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the message. The little wink that was included was enough indication she didn’t mean any ill-will, if the action of making her more comfortable and even just checking in on her hadn’t been enough indication. She made a mental note to thank Supergirl next time she decided to land on her balcony. By now she’s given up on her ever expecting the woman to use the front door like anyone else.

 

Lena slept at home that night, and Supergirl was happy to see no lights burning in the office that night. She didn’t have to go out into the city for anything that night, but she had been working with the DEO and figured she could just check up on Lena just to be sure.

 

But National City was a big place, and it didn’t take long until the next danger needed a helping hand. There was a lot of traffic that night, with the soccer match having ended only 20 minutes prior and the city was blocked. That in itself wasn’t anything the police couldn’t handle. But when the fire station had received a call of a raging house-fire in a town house, they wouldn’t be able to get there in time. Maggie had heard the call on the radio and had called Kara on the way there, who flew there are evacuated the people nearby first, having someone tell her there weren’t supposed to be any people at home in the house by one of the neighbours. But when every person was safe, she scanned the house and started to put out the fire with her freeze-breath. She became alerted when she heard a small, high pitched cry and flew inside immediately, the first firemen arriving in the meantime. Kara made her way through the building, towards the room where she could hear something crying weakly, trying to put out as much of the flames as she could in the meantime without losing time. Her eyes widened when they landed on a small puppy, it’s fur already starting to turn black from ash. It looked at her with wide eyes and Kara rushed over to pick it up and protect it from the heat and flames between her body and her cloak. It licked her hand softly as she put out some more flames on the way out and flew towards the firemen and informed them of the damage.

In the meantime, an ambulance and medical team had made it through and assessed some people from the houses next to the one going up in flames who’d inhaled some smoke. Kara scanned the crowd and saw Maggie helping some people out and her sister alongside her girlfriend.

“Alex, I have to get back and help them, but could you look after this little pup for me?” Kara stroked his head as it nuzzled her close.

“It was in the fire?” Alex asked with surprise in her voice while she took the golden retriever puppy from Kara.

“Yeah, no owners yet,” said giving the puppy one more pat before hurrying back towards the house. Alex was left with the little pup in her hands and started checking it out for obvious injury. Other than some dirt on its fur and obviously some smoke inhalation, this pup seemed to be okay.

Kara, in the meantime, was putting out flames to whatever she could without endangering herself or the firemen helping her. They told her where to get to first and she took their directions. In less than half an hour after she’d gotten the call, all the flames had been extinguished and everyone that needed care had received it.  

When she returned to the police, Maggie was the one holding the puppy, who seemed much more lively than it’d been before. It was squirming in her hands, probably wanting to get out to run around but Maggie held the puppy in her hands with what seemed to be expertise.

“How’s our little victim doing? He seems okay.” At the sound of Supergirl’s voice, the puppy stopped licking Maggie and pushed against her hands, reaching for Kara. A surprised sound of awe escaped from her lips as she took over the puppy. “We should get you cleaned up, right?” she said to it as she held it a it above her head. “And maybe figure out what your name is.” She regarded the tag around his collar and laughed as she read it.

“What’s so funny?” Alex joined them and slid her arm around Maggie’s shoulders as Maggie put hers comfortably around Alex’s waist.

“You’ll never guess what this little guy’s name is.” Kara couldn’t contain the big grin. “It’s totally something I would have named him when I was younger.”

“What is it?” Alex asked, curious and slightly amused at her little sister.

“His name is Fish!” Kara said excitedly, pulling him close and cuddling him. Maggie pulled an amused yet still confused look and Alex chuckled.

“When you were younger? Kara you’d still name him that at this age.”

“It’s a totally cool name, right?” Kara exclaimed happily and was totally unaware of the laugh Alex and Maggie shared right in front of her, too engulfed by the little dog.

Maggie’s eye caught someone waving her over and she excused herself to join the firemen and women who were cleaning up their gear while investigators arrived at the scene. Alex looked after her before turning her attention back to the excited puppy, along with the actual golden retriever being showered with love.

“There’s a vet still open across town but I’ll never get there in time. Do you-“ Before Alex had even asked the question, Supergirl was nodding excitedly with her eyes wide.

“Oh my Rao, yes please. Let me take him!”

“Get him checked out, and if he needs a foster home, will you be able to look after him? Or do you want me and Maggie to?” Alex could picture her and Maggie with Fish already, but he had a collar on and belonged to a family who was probably worried sick that their puppy ran away from home – into a fire no less. So she shook the image from her mind and focused on the task at hand.

“Yeah, don’t worry Alex, I’ll take good care of him.” Kara gave her sister a gleeful look and then turned her attention to the puppy. “Okay Fish, here’s what’s going to happen,” she began as she held the puppy close and slowly lifted herself off the ground, making sure the dog was okay. She continued talking to Fish as if she were talking to a small child and flew higher and higher until Alex couldn’t clearly see her in the night sky anymore.

\--

Kara stepped out of the vet’s office as they closed their doors for the night with Fish freshly cleaned up and given the okay to go home with her. The vet would get in contact with the shelter and they’d start spreading the word that a golden retriever named Fish had been found and waiting for its owner to give them a call. Kara would take him – they’d confirmed it was a boy – for now. The puppy was sleeping in her arms as she took her time flying across the city, careful not to wake the little guy or scare him with the cool wind. It was midnight by now and she thanked Rao that there was at least one emergency vet in the city open this late. She looked from the pup towards the city and noticed she was nearing L-corp. Sure enough, Lena’s office glowed with light, signaling she was still at work.

Kara shook her head to herself and made her way towards the balcony she’d been accustomed to landing on by now. She landed soundlessly on her feet and regarded Lena for a moment, smiling as she watched the woman work at her desk, seemingly talking to herself. Kara collected herself, reminding herself she was here as supergirl, and carefully knocked against the window.

Lena was obviously startled, spinning around in a split second, hand already reaching underneath the desk until her eyes landed on Supergirl and she visibly relaxed. A smile broke out across her features and she quickly stood up, abandoning the taser to open the balcony window. Supergirl gave her a small smile in return and her hand went back to Fish to stroke across his head and back.

“Supergirl!” Lena started, “It’s good to see you.” She moved out of the way to let Supergirl in and closed the balcony behind the flying hero. “I wanted to thank you for earlier.” Lena turned back around to face her and she suddenly stopped in her tracks. “Is that a puppy?” Her eyes grew wide as she watched Supergirl softly caress the golden retriever.

“This is Fish,” Supergirl said just as the puppy woke up, looked up at her and yawned.

“Oh my god, he’s absolutely adorable!” Lena spontaneously reached out but then seemed to stop herself, which amused Kara.

“He’s rather fond of me but you can hold him if he lets you.” Supergirl walked over to the couch along with Lena, a habit that reminded her of all the times she was at this office dressed as Kara. Not as the blue, red and yellow hero she was tonight. She sat herself down and put the puppy on the couch. Lena sat on the other side, where she usually did, and glanced between the woman opposite her and the puppy that currently trotted over to her. Lena couldn’t help the giggle as Fish reached her.

“Not that I’m not pleased with your visit, but what brings you and this adorably named puppy this way?” Lena asked Supergirl.

Kara started explaining what happened earlier that night. How she helped with the house fire and Fish was inside, then about the trip to the vet. “And since your building is on the way in between the vet’s and my home, I flew by and had to see why you were working this late again.” Her story may have begun innocent, but she really was concerned for her friend.

Lena had been listening with a form of awe, both aimed at the hero and the puppy. She figured she couldn’t ignore the last part of the comment though. She smiled a bit sadly and looked at Supergirl. “It’s been pretty busy after the holidays. I’ve just had a lot of meetings and tied up in project and new deals.” A sigh escaped her lips. Fish seemed to notice the mood and turned all his attention towards Lena, climbing onto her lap and nuzzling into her stomach.

“Okay.” Supergirl seemed to bite her tongue, and it wasn’t long before the rest of the sentence followed. “It’s just that Kara was worried and she said she tried to call but you’ve been busy so she didn’t want to impose.” She paused for a moment, regarding Lena as a small smile crept on her face. “I, on the other hand, have a moral obligation to my friend to make sure her best friend is alright. Plus, you really do need to sleep. Like, in a bed. Not on your desk.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Kara. “Ah yes. Of course, Kara. I should really call her back. And I will take better care of myself from now on.” Lena shrugged,  “As I said, it’s just the holidays.”

Supergirl knew something was the matter, but she trusted that Lena would eventually confide in Kara. Since her alter ego wasn’t as good of a friend to Lena as Kara was, maybe she’d have better luck at their next get together. For now though, she’s let Lena get her rest and take the puppy home with her. She nodded in understanding of what Lena had just said and stood up. If she didn’t now, she’d never leave.

“Lena, please head home and get a good night sleep, alright? I’ll drop this little cutie,” she took the puppy over from Lena who looked very sad to let it go, “off with Kara, who agreed to take him for the night. If you want, I’ll tell her to stop by tomorrow? Saves you the trouble of calling and will probably put her mind at ease.” Fish yawned in her arms and snuggled into the material of her suit as he’d done before on the way here, signaling it really was time to sleep.

Lena stood up after Supergirl and walked her to the window. “As long as she brings Fish along,” she chuckled and opened the balcony as they reached it. “Thank you, Supergirl, for giving me a moment to put my mind at ease.” She scratched Fish behind one of his ears as his eyes started drooping as a way of saying goodbye.

“It was my pleasure, Lena.” Supergirl stepped into the cold winter air and shielded the pup as best she could and started hovering upwards. “I’ll happily drop by again on a nighttime call if I see you’re still up.”

“I think I’d like that,” Lena said with a small smile, looking down at her feet to try and contain it.

“I can’t promise I’ll bring the puppy, though.”

“That’s okay,” Lena said, “Your company is more than enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I put it in the tags but I liked the idea of Fish (the dog) being involved in this. Why do you think the little trouble maker was in that house and not with his loving parents? 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr if you'd like to discuss some theories or just come say hello: caskettmyheart.tumblr.com - or just leave a comment.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
